I Need You To Love Me
by MagicalGirl520
Summary: Namine is a normal 16 year old with a hard life. After all she's been through, she wishes that she could die... but someone wants to show that he cares. RoxasNamine with minor CloTi. LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Roxas

_**Hey everyone it's me, MagicalGirl520! I'm back with a new fanfic starring Roxas and **__**Naminé!!!**_

_**Roxas: It's good to be back!**_

_**Naminé: MagicalGrl520 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts but she owns the story!**_

_**Enjoy my new story "I Need You To Love Me"**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting Roxas**_

"This is my life and I hate it..." Naminé said to herself as she was drawing for her art project. The drawing was an angel with the white, tradtional wings but one of them was bleeding and broken. A tear was on her cheek and her dress was torn. The angel looked a lot like Naminé. What many didn't know was that it was Naminé.

Naminé was a shy girl who had a very pretty face. She had long, light blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. She was pale and quite small. She loved art, it was her favourite subject. Through her drawnigs and paintings she could express her pain...

Naminé is the school outcast. Her only friends were Sora, Riku and Kairi. They weren't in the popular crowd either but they weren't suffering as much as Naminé was... She was the figure of riddicule, the popular kids were always bullying her. The most popular guy in school, Seifer, won't leave her alone. Not only did she hate him, she was also scared of him. Her friends knew about her hatred and fear for him but they didn't know why.

The bell rang, it was the end of the day. Naminé wasn't looking forward to it. Ever since her mother died two years ago, her father acted like a maniac. He started drinking and beating her up. He eventually got arrested and now she lives with her older brother Cloud._** (Yes, it's Final Fantasy Cloud) **_By the time he finished college, he started taking care of her and protected her from her father.

They still lived in her father's house. It was close to school and to town. On her way home from school she remembered that Cloud would be home an hour later than she would... she would be alone in the house. She hated being on her own. But nobody knew it and no one knew why.

While she was lost in her thoughts, somebody bumped into her. She almost fell over but he caught her. She looked up and saw his face. He had a handsome face and perfect blue eyes. He had blonde spiky hair and he was smiling at her...

"Are you okay?" he asked. Naminé nodded her head. A slight pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. "I'm... I'm fine thanks." He helped her up and then introduced himself to her. "I'm Roxas" "Naminé" she replied.

"Well look who it is, the art freak" said a voice. Naminé turned to find out that Seifer had appeared out of nowhere. "I suppose that you have more to do than draw depressing angels" he said this as he held her sketchbook. Naminé was in a rage "give it back Seifer!" "Or what?" "Just give it back, it means a lot to me!" "Aww, whatcha gonna do, cry?!"

Roxas could see tears in Naminé's eyes. He grabbed the sketchbook from Seifer and handed it to her. "Leave her alone, what did she do to you?" Roxas and Sefier were glaring at each other. They were near enough the same height but Roxas lokked like hewould do more damage to Seifer. Seifer walked away from them and Naminé faced Roxas.

"No one has ever stood up to him before, and no one has ever stood up for me... thanks." Her blush returned. "Why was that sketchbook so important?" asked Roxas. Naminé said "it was given to me by my mother before she died two years ago. He knows about it and uses it to hurt me as badly as he can." "Asshole, and does he get away with it?" she nodded.

They continued walking untill they reached Roxas's house. Naminé npticed something... "You life next door to me? When did this happen?" she asked. "Last year, I moved here with my parents and... wait a minute, what school d you go to?" "Destiny High" she answered. "Me too! This is werid, we live next door to each other and go to the same school but we never saw each other before!"

"It is werid, but I gotta go. I promised that I'd be home after school. So I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, see ya" and with that Naminé was in the house.

She sat in the living room, thinking about Roxas, 'he's so sweet and not to mention cute. Wait! we just met, there is no way I could like him like that straight away!' she said in her head. She was looking through her sketchbook and a note fell out. She picked it up and read it. It said: "No matter what, I 'll make your life Hell for what you did to me!" She knew that that note was from Seifer.

_**MagicalGirl520: Please leave reviews**_

_**Roxas: the more reviews she gets...**_

_**Naminé: the faster she'll upload**_

_**MagicalGirl520: I hope that you liked it, LEAVE REVIEWS! **_

_**All: Bye, everyone!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Brother and Sister Fun

_**MagicalGirl520: Thank you to the people who reviewed, you're the best!**_

_**Cloud: Here's the second chapter. Why do you have me in this as the big brother?**_

_**MagicalGirl520: You and **__**Naminé look a lot alike. That and you wanted me to help you get away from the fangirls**_

_**Fangirls: OMG! CLOUD!!!**_

_**Cloud: HELP ME!!!!!!!! (runs away and the fangirls chase him)**_

_**MagicalGirl520: He'll be okay, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, just the story. (if I did I'd be rich and have Cloud marry Tifa.)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: Brother And Sister Fun.**_

After a while, Cloud came home. "Nami?""I'm in the kitchen." He walked to the kitchen and found her drinking tea. "Are you alright? You look upset..." he asked. "This..." She handed him the note. He read it and said "when did he give this to you?" She explained about him stealing her sketchbook and when she found the note. "Report him, remember what the police said, if he did anything they would sort him out!" said Cloud.

She faced him. He, like Naminé, had blonde hair but his was spikey. Very spikey. He also had blue eyes. He was quite tall and very good looking.

"I know you're scared, but you can't let him walk all over you. You know that, Nami" He said calling her by the nickname he used all his life. His life-long friend (now girlfriend) Tifa, thought of it. They thought it was cute.

"I know, you're right. Lucky for me Roxas was there. He looked like he wanted to kill Seifer if really hurt me.""Who's Roxas? Isn't he the boy next door? I can tell that you like him" Naminé blushed. "Yes he lives next door and how can you tell?!"

"I'm your older brother, and I can tell from your blushing that you obviously like him!" Her blush deepened into a crissom colour. She knew how to even the score.

"What about Tifa? I remember that whenever she called you or hugged you, you blushed a deep red, which means that you LOVE her!" Cloud smiled "Yes, I do love her and I'm not afraid to admit it!" Naminé laughed "okay, okay but now it's worse. I don't mind you kissing but do you have to make out evreytime she's here?!"

"It's not my fault if she likes kissing me" sai Cloud, laughing at Naminé pretending to throw up. "You know what you need Nami? You need a boyfriend so that I can have some time alone with Tifa." Naminé gave him a confused look and they both laughed.

After dinner, Naminé went to her room and placed her sketchbook on the dressing table. Her room was light purple and covered with drawings. She was a talented artist. One her dressing table was a photograph of Sora, Riku and Kairi. Another of her with Cloud and Tifa. The last picture was of her and he family but her father was missing in the photograph.

She remembered that night when her father went crazy and started beating her.

Flashback:

Two years ago, she was in the living room drawing in her sketchbook. Her father came in and for once he wasn't drunk. He looked at her and slapped her. "Your mother is dead and it's your fault!" "Mom died in an accident! How is it my fault?!" "I wished that she lived and you died! You're worthless, no one loves you and never will!" He started to punch her. She tried to fight back but she couldn't. Cloud entered the room, called the police and knocked him out. Naminé was lying on the ground with pain...

Naminé shivered at the thought of it. She remembered getting a broken arm and staying in hospital for a week. Cloud and Tifa were her only vistors. Lucky for her that she made it. Unfotunatly, Seifer knew and used it to taunt her. She didn't really get over it and also what Seifer did to her...

_**MagicalGirl520: Wanna find out what he did? Want Naminé to be happy again? Want Tifa in the next chapter? Leave reviews!!!**_

_**Cloud: Lost them... Please leave reviews. I want to see Roxas punch Seifer. **_

_**MagicalGirl520: the more reviews I get the faster I'll upload, right guys?**_

_**Roxas and **__**Naminé: that's right! **_

_**All: bye for now!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Naminé's Past

_**MagicalGirl520: Thanks to the people who reviewed, love you guys (hugs)**_

_**Naminé: She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or their chacaters. Just the story**_

_**Roxas: This where we find out what Seifer did to Naminé**_

_**Cloud: I hope either me or Roxas gets to punch him**_

_**MagicalGirl520: (sighs) boys... Oh well, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3: Naminé's Past**_

During the next few weeks, Roxas and Naminé became close friends. They were meeting Sora, Riku and Kairi in the cafeteria. Sora was the guy with brown spikey hair, but not as spikey as Roxas. Riku was a silver-haired boy and he was a year older than everyone. Kairi is the youngest of the group. She had auburn hair and violet eyes. They all knew Roxas and got on really well with him.

While Naminé was gone, Roxas asked Kairi "You know Seifer?" she nodded "well, what's the story with him? Why does he torment Naminé?" "We don't know, she never told us. Normally she would tell us anything. All we know is that she hates him and is scared of him." She answered.

"She hasn't been the same since her mother died. She's not as cheerfull. She was never that quiet" said Riku. "Naminé is like our sister, but whatever it is that she's hiding from us is scaring us. We want to help" said Sora. "We want to help but she won't let us..." Riku thought of something. "She might not tell us but she might tell Roxas." "What makes you think that she'll talk to me about her past, she's know you three longer than me!" "She likes you, she finds you easy to talk to, her words not mine."

Roxas thought _'she thinks that I'm easy to talk to and wait, she likes me? Cool! But as friends or what?' _before he could say anything, everyone in the cafeteria heard someone screaming, calling for help. It sounded like Naminé, and with that the gang left to find her. Sora looked in the classrooms, Kairi looked in the libary, Riku looked in the locker rooms and Roxas looked in the hallways. He found her but he didn't like what he saw. Seifer was beating her up!

Seifer was punching her stomach and then her face. She was trying to fight back but she couldn't, he was too strong. "You deserve this, bitch! You brought this on yourself!" Naminé was unconscieness, Seifer was about to kick her to death but Roxas pushed him away from her...

"You'll wish that you didn't do that!" Seifer tried to punch Roxas but he missed. Roxas punched which knocked him out _**(yay Roxas!!!) **_He looked at Naminé _'what did he do to you?!'_ he thought. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse's office. The nurse rang for an ambulance and Roxas told the rest of the gang what happened.

Kairi rang Cloud to tell him to get to the hospital as soon as he could. She and the boys went to the hospital with Naminé. Cloud came and asked Kairi what was going on. "We don't know how bad things are, the nurses aren't saying anything." While they were waiting, Cloud was introduced to Roxas.

Clou'ds girlfriend rang to see if Naminé was okay but they didn't know yet. Eventually, the doctor came and told Cloud the story. "She's beaten quite badly, other than the cuts and bruises she seems alright" he told them. "It was Sefier wasn't it?" everyone nodded. "Wait till I get my hands on him! He's lucky that I wasn't there instead of Roxas. Compared to what I would have done he would prefer the punch!"

_**(Which is true, Cloud could beat Sefier up in five seconds, we all know it!)**_

The doctor allowed one of them to visit Naminé. Cloud insisted that Roxas would be the one to visit. Roxas saw Naminé on the bed with a bruise and a cut on her cheek. She faced him and smiled. She was smiling at the guy who saved her life.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you..." said Naminé in a quiet voice. "It's okay" said Roxas. "What happened?" "I was on my way back to the caferteria but he grabbed my arm, threw me againest the wall and started punching me. He said that I deserved it for what I did... but I did nothing wrong"

"What would make him do this?" asked Roxas. "That's a long story... you might wanna sit down" and he did. She started to explain what happened in her past.

"After my oum died two years ago, my dad started drinking. He was always crazy but it got worse. Cloud and his girlfriend Tifa were in college so they didn't know untill they got back. He kept beating me and insulting me or he might slap me..." She looked away from Roxas. "When they got home they found out and Cloud got into a fight with him. Tifa was taking care of me when this happened. She's like an older sister to me. My father got arrested and now Cloud looks after me. Somtimes Tifa would stay over for the both of us."

"It got around in school and Seifer started to pick on me. One day, during lunch, he followed me and dragged me into a corner, he started saying stuff like 'I should be with him' then he grabbed me. I pished him away and he grabbed the back of my shirt and ripped it off. I screamed as loud as I could untill a teacher came and Seifer got suspended for a month." Naminé's voice was now a whisper. "For a moment I thought that he was going to rape me... teh police know about it. I never told the gang because they would act like my bodyguards. I just want him to leave me alone."

After Roxas heard her story he was raging. He wanted to find Seifer and kill him but he knew that it wouldn't help Naminé. She felt like crying so she hugged him, knowing what she had been through he hugged her back. "You have to tell the others" he said. Naminé looked up with a confused face. "You have to, they've been worrying about you for ages. They want to help you, they're your friends" said Roxas, she nodded "I will but not now... when I ca go home." He nodded to show that he understood. They hugged again.

"I was expecting you two to make out" said a familiar voice. Cloud was in the room and chuckled. "Good news, Seifer has been expelled and he's under house arrest for three months so he can't go anywhere near you Nami. And Roxas..." he looked up, "thanks for looking out for my sister" Roxas nodded.

Naminé had to spend the night at the hospital and everyone had gone home. She was alone, alone with her thoughts. "Why must I suffer like this?" she asked herself. "Why does this always happen to me? I don't deserve this. I just want it to stop... I don't know what to do..." As the night wore on, she was getting tired and fell gently of to sleep.

_**MagicalGirl520: Poor Naminé, I'm SO glad that Roxas saved her.**_

_**Cloud: I'm glad that he gave Seifer that punch, he deserved it.**_

_**Roxas: You said it! (high fives Cloud)**_

_**Naminé: My hero (hugs Roxas)**_

_**MagicalGirl520: Okay... please review, I want 5 or 7 reviews at the least.**_

_**Everyone: See you all soon. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Someone Who Cares

_**MagicalGirl520: Here's a new chapter I hope that you'll like it.**_

_**Naminé: Special thanks to the people who reviewed. we love you all!**_

_**Roxas: MagicalGirl520 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or their characters. Just the story.**_

_**MagicalGirl520: Thank you Roxas.**_

_**Cloud: This chapter is really good. Rated T for suicide attempt.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4: Someone Who Cares.**_

The next day, Cloud brought Naminé home and she was a lot better than she was yesterday. Her friends had held a surpise party for her in hopes that it would cheer her up. "You knew?" asked Naminé. "I thought that it was a good idea, they were only thinking of you" said Cloud, smiling at her. She looked around, all her friends were there but someone was missing from the happy scene. Someone close to her...

"Where's Tifa?" "She really wanted to be here but she had to work, her boss wouldn't let her" Naminé nodded her head. In the meantime, she decided to enjoy herself but one thing was in her mind.

"I heard that Seifer got expelled" Sora said. "Yeah, he's under house arrest so he can't do anymore harm" Kairi said. "Um... guys, we should talk about something else. Naminé wouldn't like to think about it. Where is she anyway?" Riku asked. "She went outside for some air" said Cloud. "Roxas went with her."

"What did I do?" Roxas came back from the kitchen. "Where's Naminé?" "She went out out for some air. She said that she was going with you." Roxas thought fast. "I'll go and find her, I'll call you when I do" and with that, Roxas ran out of the house and went to find her.

Naminé had gone and went to the beach. She found the small island and stood there for a while._ "I can't live like this anymore... having people talk about me like this and laugh at my misery. I have suffered for too long and the pain has ached my heart. I just want it to end. I just want to die."_

With those sad and hurt thoughts and feelings in her head and tears in her eyes, she jumped from the island and dived into the sea. The water's icy cold temperature stinged her painfully. She couldn't breathe, the waves were drowning her. She was almost gone...

Roxas saw what happened and dived in after her to save her. He managed to bring her back to the surface. She wasn't moving, was he too late? He checked her pulse. She was still alive! She started to breathe then she opened her eyes.

"Why did you do that?! I wanted to die!" she yelled."Why? You've got a lot to live for!" "No, I don't! No one cares about me. People make fun of my pain and suffering. I'm a burden for Cloud and Tifa, I'm not worth living!" Roxas couldn't believe what she was saying. He had to talk some sense into her, he had to tell her how he felt about her...

"Naminé... people do care about you. Sora, Riku and Kairi are worried about you. They think of you as their little sister. Cloud cares a lot about you, so does Tifa. I care about you, you're an amazing person who has suffered a lot but you shouldn't let that stop you from living your life!"

Naminé was crying, tears were running down her cheeks. "What did I do to deserve you, Roxas. I really like you but I understand if you don't like me like that." He looked into her eyes "I do like you Naminé, ever since we've met. I was afraid to tell you because I thought that you didn't like me." He smiled at her "if I didn't like you, would I do this..." He put a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. Their faces were getting closer untill he kissed her.

Naminé's eyes were wide open. He was giving her her first kiss. It surprised her and she loved it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Roxas broke the kiss and said "we better get back home, if we don't Cloud will kill me. Not to mention that we'll get sick" Naminé smiled. "You're right Roxas but first..." she gave him a quick kiss. They laughed and headed home.

They were back home and Kairi was the first one to notice. "You're back! and you're soaking wet!" "We got caught in the rain" said Naminé, she didn't want them to know about her suiside attempt. "What were you doing, kissing in the rain?" The two blondes blushed."No point of asking, the blushes say everything!" said Cloud. "Shut up!"

Soon the party was over and everyone had gone home. Roxas was the last to leave. It was getting late. While Cloud cleaned up the kitchen, Naminé went to bed. She kept thinking about the kiss. She would never forget it or the person who gave it to her. She once thought that nobody liked her. But somebody did, Roxas did. He was someone who cares...

_**Awwww!**_

_**Cloud: I think I'm gonna puke!**_

_**Magicalgirl520: Don't or I won't let you kiss Tifa in the next chapter!**_

_**Cloud: You were planning for us to kiss? (smile) cool!**_

_**Tifa: I agree (hugs and kisses Cloud)**_

_**MagicalGirl520: please leave reviews, I'll upload quicker and it puts a smile on my face.**_

_**Everyone: bye!!**_


End file.
